Lost and Then Found
by Mercy's Wolf Pack
Summary: It has been 4 years since I ran of after the tim attack. I have a home here is colorado and have my own garage but is that all going to change when someone surpiseing shows up and what is going to happen now


**Lost and Then Found**

**Chapter 1**

"Adam, I miss you so." Mercy mumbled _I know that I had to leave. The pack was too broken and I was no good._

I looked up at the sky wishing that I was still with him. Why did all that have to happen? Now I am no good for him. I'm too dirty and soiled. He well not forgives me for leaving. It has been 4 years now since I ran that night. I wanted to stay so bad. Even when Ben talked to Adam, but I was too scared. I stayed coyote for most of that first year.

Now I own my very own garage. I have lived here in Colorado for that last two years. I was traveling the second year. On the run, making money fixing cars on the road. Made enough to open my own garage and send some home every now and then to Zee. Of course, not letting on where I was. I owed him that much. For all that he has done for me.

I have been working on this old mustang for the last two days. It had all kinds of problems. _Creek creek _who is that? I did not hear that bell ring. I got out from under the car and looked around.

"Hi Mercy, long time no see." Said Anna, Charles' mate

"Anna what in the world are you doing here? How did you find me?" I asked, shocked to see her here. _What if she tells them where I am. _

"We were driving through when the truck broke down and we heard that this was the best garage around. Then I got close and who do we smell but a familiar coyote." Anna said with a smile.

"Anna, what are you doing… you smell that scent it smells like Mer..." Charles stopped dead in his tracks. "Mercy"

"Charles, Anna Please…please. Don't "Mercy tried to say

"Mercy, where the hell have you been? We have been looking for you for the past 4 years do you know just how bad things are at all." Charles asked, staring straight at me

"I am sorry and what do you mean" I asked, to scared to of saying something wrong.

"Damn Mercy, Adam has fallen apart. He won't let the pack get close or even Jesse, his own daughter. Mercy he is lost." Charles said with that look I knew all too well. It was bad very bad.

"Mercy, Adam needs you, and if you don't do something soon he is going to be lost to us forever. And what about Jesse?" Anna said with a sadness.

"I left to save them. I was hurting the pack and danger was always coming, and still is. I just wanted to keep them safe." I started crying. I did not realize that it was going to hurt them more.

That's when Anna's Cell went off.

"Hi, this is Anna" she answered

"Mercy, you need to come home." Charles said with a plea in his tone.

"Anna, who is that on the phone. When Charles said the phrase I know something was going on." I asked knowing that it was not good.

* * *

><p>Yes, it is Colorado (Loveland) our truck broke down. It is ok, sure, Alright meet you then, ok bye. As Anna hung up I know that there was something going on. <em><strong>(Anna talking to Warren, Jesse on the other end of the line)<strong>_

"Anna what did you just do?" Who was that? Please don't tell me that is was them." I yelled I just know it had to be.

"Warren, where are Anna & Charles? They should have been here by now?" Jesse asked, worried that something happened.

"I don't know Jesse, but I'll call really quick?" He said because he thought the same thing.

He pulled out his cell and dialed Anna's cell and put it on speaker for Jesse so she knew what was going on. It rang two times before she picked up. First thing Warren heard was yelling and panic. Next was a long awaited gift. "Mercy, you need to come home." Charles said, They heard Mercy yelling at him all panicked.

"Warren, is that really Mercy that he is talking to, our Mercy." Jesse asked with hope in her eyes

"Yes, Jesse it is." He said

"Anna, where are you, what happened? Ok, we will be there soon. Keep her there don't let her run. We'll be there soon." He said and hung up. _**(Warren & Jesse talking to Anna on the other end of the line)**_

Warren POV

That's when I looked up and saw Adam right there staring at me like the world was coming back to life.

"Was that really and Truly her?" Adam asked with so much hope.

"It was Alpha Anna & Charles. They found her in Colorado and Loveland they are going to keep her there until we get there." I said.

"Very good, Warren call Ben. You, Jesse, and I are going to go get my coyote back." Adam ordered, ready to have Mercy back in his arms again.

_I will never let you run again my sweet little coyote; I will lock you up before you can try that ever again. My love Adam vowed_


End file.
